


Wolves? Really?!

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BAMF Cloud Strife, BAMF trooper Cloud, Nibel wolf pack, Pack Aplha Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: I hate to say it but there will probably be multiple iterations of this idea bubble. You just have to bear with me on this one. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to say it but there will probably be multiple iterations of this idea bubble. You just have to bear with me on this one. Enjoy!

“How do I keep getting myself into these situations?!” 

 

Dark hair few in every which direction as the SOLDIER bounded between snow covered trees. Several monsters chased after him, crashing and snarling at his heels. He had been sent to the remote town of Nibelheim tot take care of a dragon problem the town seemed to be having and to make sure the area was secure for the upcoming physical portion of the SOLDIER exam. Also he was using it as an excuse to see Cloud. Sure, any SOLDIER could have taken this assignment but he insisted that he go instead. 

 

Cloud had requested some leave time to take care of a family emergency and had left as soon as it was approved. Zack had been more than a little upset to find that the blond had left without saying anything to him. When this mission had come up Zack had all but pestered Sephiroth about being the one to take care of it. IT took less than a week for the silver haired man to crack. He just about shoved the folder into Zack’s face to get him to shut up about it. Now, he was kind of regretting the fact that Sephiroth and the others would be coming in a day or so. He was a little outmatched by these monsters. Sure, the dragon had been no problem, but then the scavengers arrived. He’d lost his sword fighting the dragon and his mp was flagging from taking out a few of the scavengers already. Running was his only option.

 

Crashing through the trees he almost slammed face rist into a sheer rock wall, “Shit!” 

 

The monsters were closing his behind him as he stared dumbly at the wall of rock in his face. Panting slightly Zack whirled around when he heard a low growl behind him. It wasn’t like any of the sound he’d heard from the other scavengers so this was something else coming after him. There was nothing behind him. Taking a deep breath the SOLDIER 1st looked around the clear space. There were no creatures in sight, but he could still hear the growling and the scavengers. The sound of falling rocks had him spinning back around to the cliff face. Blue eyes trailed up the rocks to see a large wolf perched just out of his jumping range. The massive black and grey beast was the source of the growl and the tumbling rocks. Zack backed slowly away from the cliff but the movement drew the wolf’s eye. Stunning golden eyes locked on glowing mako blue. 

 

Before the SOLDIER could even think of trying to get away from the new threat a familiar voice called out, “Zack!” 

 

“Cloud?!” Zack all but yelped looking wildly around fro his little blond friend. 

 

“Zack up here!” Cloud’s voice came from the same spot as the wolf was now standing silently.

 

Blue eyes widened as a familiar head of spiky blond hair appeared at the wolf’s shoulder. Cloud gripped tightly onto the fur of the animal’s ruff as he leaned out slightly over the cliff. He was dressed in a combination of furs and hand-me-down clothes that were way too big for his slight frame. Blond hair was far more wild than he’d ever seen it, flying about his face is wispy layers that had everything to do with the breeze that floated around him. There was a bright smile on his face as he looked down at his friend. 

 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing here?” the blond asked voice carrying easily even as the scavengers got louder. 

 

“I was... uh... taking care of a dragon problem before the exam,” Zack called back still in a bit of shock at seeing the blond standing calmly next to the massive animal. “I lost my sword fighting it and the scavengers keep coming after me.”

 

“That much is obvious. Hold on a sec, I’ll see what I can do about it,” Cloud’s bright smile remained as the blond and the wolf pulled back out of sight. 

 

It was then that Zack realized there was a massive ledge just out of his range. Swearing colorfully he turned back to the treeline. By now the scavengers were getting louder and louder. They were probably right there and he couldn’t tell because it was getting darker. He didn’t know how long he stood there waiting for the monsters to attack but a loud howl made him freeze. Head snapping back he saw several large dark forms come lunging off the ledge. They hit the ground at a run, several bolted into the trees while two stayed close. It wasn’t long until he heard the howls and snarls of the scavengers as the wolves tore into them. 

 

“Zack come here, will you?” Cloud’s voice snapped him back to reality and he looked wide eyed at the blond. 

 

Cloud was sitting on top of the black and grey wolf, looking like he absolutely belonged there and nowhere else. The solid black wolf at his side eyed the SOLDIER closely before lolling his tongue and barking softly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that both boy and wolf wanted him to climb onto the massive dark beast. Zackl hesitated for a few more seconds before the sounds of fighting animals made him move. Quickly darting forward he gulped before carefully swinging onto the black beast’s back. Cloud smiled at him before urging his beast forward. Zack’s own fell into step right behind the other and soon they were leaving the fighting behind. 

 

“Are we safe with them?” Zack shouted over the wind noise. 

 

“We couldn’t be safer!” Cloud called back, smiling brightly at him. 

 

“How does this classify as being safe? Last I checked Nibel wolves were classified as monsters by just about everyone on the Planet!” Zack called, still worried despite the way his fingers curled tightly into the dark animal’s fur. 

 

Cloud looked like he was about to say something when a loud roar filled the air. Both wolves skidded to a halt, their riders looking up at the sky with wide eyes. A large dark shadow glided over them slowly. It was another dragon. Zack swore colorfully and pulled out his PHS. Amazingly he still had a signal even all the way out here in the mountains. It didn’t take long for a the call to connect. As soon as he heard the click of an answer he was already speaking. Cloud wasted no time in directing the wolves to keep moving, forcing Zack to hold on tightly or be thrown from the now sprinting animal. 

 

“Dude! I’m totally starting to regret taking this mission! Why did you agree to let me take it in the first place?” Zack all but shouted into the small device, hunkering lower on the wolf as it got too close to a low hanging branch.  

 

“What in the world are you talking about, Zack?” the low voice of General Sephiroth asked slowly. “You begged to go on this mission. I do not see the problem here.”

 

“The problem is I’ve lost my damn sword, attracted scavengers and now have another  _ bloody dragon on my ass! _ ” Zack screamed as he looked up a the dragon again. 

 

Sephiroth sighed and Zack could almost see the man pinching the bridge of his nose, “You begged to take this mission to see that friend of yours. This is your problem now.”

 

“Normally I would agree with you, Seph, but I found my friend and he’s right in the middle of this mess with me now too!”

 

“What?” Sephiroth’s voice was deadly quiet at the news. “You have a SOLDIER cadet with you and your running from a dragon because you are unarmed? Are you out of your mind?” 

 

Zack yelped as the wolf lunged over a fallen tree before snorting, “He actually saved my ass from the scavengers so I think this is kinda  the other way around right now. Though I do kinda wish you were here to see just what the hell I’m seeing right now! Dude, this is insane!” 

 

“Zack! Stop screaming!” Cloud shouted looking a little irritated. 

 

Wide mako blue eyes fixed on the slightly irate blonde. Nodding quickly Zack all but snapped his jaw shut for a few seconds before a soft question from Sephiroth had him describing things in a soft voice. By now the two wolves had taken cover in a shallow cave. The dragon was still circling but it seemed to have lost them, for now at least. They remained hidden for another thirty minutes or so before the dragon finally lost interest in trying to find them. Zack let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and started sliding off the wolf.

 

“Where are you going, Zack?” Cloud asked urging his wolf forward carefully. 

 

“Uh... I was gonna head back to the village? Why, what's up?” the SOLDIER responded looking confused with his phone still pressed to his ear. 

 

“It’ll be faster to ride,” Cloud answered shaking his head slowly. “Get your butt back on the wolf, you weirdo.”

 

Zack nodded sheepishly as he swung back onto the large animal. The beast’s large head swung back slightly to tap its nose against the tip of Zack’s boot. HE gave the massive predator a  weak smile before turning back to his young friend. Sephiroth on the other end of the phone remained silent for the exchange. Zack could hear the other SOLDIER moving around, probably gathering his things to head to the tiny mountain town early due to Zack’s panic and the loss of his weapon. Cloud gave the older man a smile before urging his wolf back into motion. 

 

“Zack? Are you headed back to the village?” Sephiroth asked, once again reminding the SOLDIER that he was still on the phone with someone.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we’re headed back to town now,” Zack stammered quickly to the other man. 

 

“Good. I am on my way there as well. I should be there by the end of the day or early morning,” Sephiroth informed quickly and Zack could hear the sounds of people moving. 

 

Zack nodded before realizing that his friend couldn’t see him, “Right, cool. Can’t wait to see you.” 

 

Sephiroth just hummed softly, “Just make sure to keep your cadet... friend... safe. I would like to speak with him.”

 

“I think he’ll be more keeping me safe as opposed to the other way around. This kid really knows what in the world he’s doing around here. Not to mention the wolves,” Zack said quickly  looking up at the back of the blond’s head. 

 

“Wolves? What wolves? You didn’t mention any wolves,” Sephiroth stopped sounding more concerned than he had for the whole conversation. 

 

Zack flinched at the tone, “Yeah... Cloud and I are currently riding Nibel wolves back to town and I think some others actually dealt with the scavengers. On his command.” 

 

“Get back to town and keep the kid close. I am on my way,” Sephiroth ordered. “I need to talk to this kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy CHEESE people!!!!! The responses to this stuff has been incredible! I love all of you for this! I have to say though, coming up with the second chapter for this was difficult. I've really been enjoying working on "I have to do what now?" but I still managed to get something out for this one. Hope you all enjoy this one!

The ride back to the village, now that they weren’t being chased by a dragon was nothing short of incredible to Zack. Cloud knew every shortcut and every safe path through the trees. The wolves moved through them like water, leaping fallen logs and bounding across creeks and streams. Zack might have just been along for the ride but he did kinda feel like he had a little bit of control in all of this. Every now and again he would nudge hiswolf slightly when it got a little too close to something for his liking. The massive beast would adjust itself accordingly, just like that. He never had to say anything, just a soft nudge here or there had the animal adjusting its course to steer it away from something. Cloud, on the other hand, had absolutely no problems with letting the wolf lead the run. It wasn’t until the animal dove over a fallen log that Zack realized that Cloud actually was directing the animal. 

 

“Dude! How are you doing that?” Zack asked, careful not to yell to loudly. 

 

“I’ve been doing this for years! Worked my way all the way up to pack alpha!” Cloud called back with a smile. “I have at least fifty or so wolves that will listen to me whenever I ask for something!”

 

Zack just stared at the blond for a few seconds before finding his voice again, “You’re the ALPHA here? Are you kidding me?!”

 

Cloud laughed before turning to the wolf, “Dissidia, give ‘em a show!” 

 

The wolf barked quickly and darted forward. There was no hesitation whatsoever as the animal leaped into the air, slamming paws first into a tree. Seconds later the beast pushed away from the tree to bound against another. Two more trees later the wolf pushed off and twisted into a barrel roll, Cloud pressed flat against its back. Loud laughter filtered through the trees as the wolf came back to ground. Zack just stared wide eyed for a moment as the younger man circled around to come up on his other side.

 

“Holy shit, Cloud! That was incredible!” he cried clapping his hands quickly. “Dude! I’ve never seen anything like that.” 

 

Cloud laughed and shook his head, “That was something basic, Zack. We can do much more than that. Right now thought I’m more concerned with getting back to town though. I’ll show you something cooler later.”

 

“Sounds good, Spike,” Zack smiled even as the blond groaned at the nickname. 

 

It didn’t take them too much longer to get back to the village, thankfully. The few people who were out and about scattered quickly as the two wolves came pounding into town. Coming to a stop in front of the inn Zack slid slowly off his wolf. Cloud stayed perched on his massive beast, just watching the town. 

 

“Everything alright, Cloud?” Zack asked carefully stepping closer to the wolf and his friend. 

 

Cloud hummed softly before turning back to the SOLDIER, “Everything’s fine. It’s just that the town doesn’t like me very much. Never has. As soon as I bring any of the pack here he descends like some kind of rabid animal, hell bent on getting me out of town ASAP.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Why? It's partly because of the wolves and partly because the whole town is short sighted and backwards,” Cloud shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

Before Zack was able to say anything else a loud shout filled the air. The blond dropped his head, a tight fake smile on his face. Both turned to the front of the nicest building in town where a man was stepping out, looking almost purple in the face. The way the wolf was positioned hid Zack from the man’s view even as he stomped over. Cloud just rolled his shoulders slightly and sat up straighter. Zack could feel the soft gowl vibrating through the wolves on either side of him as the man approached. 

 

“Freak! What the fuck do you and your damned beast think you’re doing in my town?” the man demanded at high volume. 

 

“Just helping out a friend, Mayor Lockheart. I’m headed out now,” Cloud replied in a clipped tone the SOLDIER had never heard, even when the blond was addressing superior officers. 

 

“You had better, freak. We can’t have you influencing any of the good people here nor our esteemed visitors. Finish your business and get out,” the mayor growled, standing still a few feet away from the young man. 

 

Zack chose that moment to step out from behind the wolves, “By ‘esteemed guests’ you wouldn’t happen to mean me, would you?” 

 

“Ah! Lieutenant! I didn't see you there! Did you manage to kill the dragon?” The mayor turned immediately to the SOLDIER, a smile on his face. 

 

Zack was slightly taken aback at the sudden personality flip and glance at Cloud. The blond just gave him a slight shrug. He had a bored look on his face. It was almost like the words had no effect on the younger man. Zack frowned slightly. IT would have taken years to build up that kind of an attitude toward something like that. Turning back to the mayor he plastered on a fake smile. 

 

“I sure did!” he grinned propping his hands on his hips as her did. “Though I lost my sword and almost got killed by scavengers. If not for him and the wolves, that is.”  

 

A startled look crossed the mayors face as he looked between Cloud and Zack. the SOLDIER could almost see the gears turning in the older man’s head. He gulped and tried to back track, tripping over his words faster than he could get them out in a coherent way. Zack rolled his eyes and casually folded his arms across his chest. He let the man sputter for a few more minutes before taking pity on him. Raising a hand he cut the other man off. 

 

“All that aside, I’m gonna be staying here for a while because the SOLDIER exam is going to be held in these mountains. Already Sephiroth is on his way here to help secure the testing area. CADET Strife will be participating in the exam seeing as he is a SOLDIER cadet. Though, I will admit I was a little worried that things might be to crazy for you to take the test. I’m glad things aren’t as bad as they sounded,” Zack said shooting the blond a smile. 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Cloud said, giving the other man a half salute. “I should have things fully cleared up by the time the test starts.”

 

“Good,” Zack smiled. “If you have something to take care of I would do it right now. Sephiroth wants to see you when he gets here. That should either be late tonight or early tomorrow morning.” 

 

Cloud just nodded before urging Dissidia forward. The great beast moved easily at his direction. A soft whine pulled his attention to the other wolf. Large dark eyes were flirting between the SOLDIER and the blond as the wolf sat on its haunches. Cloud looked over his shoulder, Dissidia doing the same. The black and grey wolf let out a huff of sound and shook her head. Another whine came from the black wolf even as the animan shifted a tad bit closer to Zack. Mako blue eyes widened as the animal leaned slightly against him. Looking up at Cloud he saw the blond shaking his head, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“Zack, meet Shadowheart. It looks like he’s decided you’re his new best friend. Congrats, he’s a picky one. Doesn’t like new people all that much but he was the first to jump to help you out,” Cloud smiled as he turned away. “Your stuck with him for awhile, dude. Sorry.” 

 

No sooner had the apology left his lips Cloud was urging Dissidia into a run. Shadowheart leaned a little more fully against the SOLDIER, sending the man staggering slightly even as his hands buried themselves in thick fur. Zack just stared after his friend, mouth opening and closing as he tried to process what just happened. The mayor watched the blond leave with barely concealed disgust, though he didn’t say anything more to the younger man. After the blond vanished the rest of the town dispersed back into the buildings leaving Zack and the massive wolf standing in the middle of town. Looking down at the wolf Zack gave the animal a tentative smile. 

 

“Looks like we’ve got some time to kill, doesn’t it?” he said softly to which the wolf barked softly and nuzzled his head into the SOLDIER’s chest. “That’s what I thought.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
